Driver assistance systems such as electronic stability programs (ESP) which, in critical situations from the driving dynamics viewpoint, automatically intervene to stabilize the vehicle are known. The possible measures taken via the driver assistance system include an intervention in the braking system of the vehicle, a main requirement for the driver assistance system being to rapidly provide a high degree of deceleration of the vehicle. In the hydraulic braking systems normally installed in vehicles, this means that a high braking pressure, which may reach the blocking pressure level of the wheels, must be built up in the shortest possible time. The pressure build-up dynamics and the maximum deceleration gradient are, however, limited by the maximum available hydraulic delivery capacity of a hydraulic pump in the brake circuit.
However, in particular in accident situations, an extremely rapid and high pressure build-up may be desirable, for which appropriately dimensioned hydraulic pumps are needed.